


Not What He Expected

by thepitifulchild



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Aromantic Jenna Rolan, Asexual Christine Canigula, Bisexual Jake Dillinger, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Bisexual Rich Goranski, Christine Canigula & Jeremy Heere Friendship, Falsettos References, Gay Michael Mell, Lesbian Chloe Valentine, M/M, Pansexual Brooke Lohst, Pining Jeremy Heere, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepitifulchild/pseuds/thepitifulchild
Summary: Jeremy should be happy. The squips are gone, he’s finally dating Christine, the girl of his dreams, and Michael has forgiven him for what happened the night of Jake’s party. But when Michael starts dating Rich, something changes in Jeremy. Is it just jealousy, or could it be something more?Yes I know you’ve all seen this a thousand times but bear with me.
Relationships: Brooke Lohst/Chloe Valentine, Christine Canigula & Jeremy Heere, Christine Canigula/Brooke Lohst, Christine Canigula/Jeremy Heere, Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski, Jeremy Heere & Brooke Lohst, Jeremy Heere & Chloe Valentine, Jeremy Heere & Jenna Rolan, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, Rich Goranski/Michael Mell
Comments: 15
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all! I’m Micah, and this is my first fic on here, so please leave a comment or kudo if you liked this!

“I think that all of us want to go out with you.”  
It had been a week since Christine Canigula had said these words to Jeremy, and now it was finally the night of their first date.  
Jeremy was so nervous. He had liked Christine since freshman year and now he was going to go out with her. In his bedroom, he got dressed in a light blue polo shirt and some khakis and painstakingly combed his hair. His phone suddenly buzzed, startling him. His heart surged when he realized it was a text from Michael.  
Player One: hey tonight’s your date, right  
Player One: good luck  
Player Two: thanks. i’m so nervous  
Player One: you’ll be fine. just be yourself. that’s who she wants to be with  
Player Two: i guess  
Player One: i guess we’re both done with the single life, huh  
Player Two: ???  
Player One: rich asked me out today  
Player Two: that’s awesome!  
Player One: yeah. i like him a lot  
Player One: hey I gotta go but good luck with your date text me later  
Player Two: bye  
Jeremy put his phone back in his pocket. As he studied himself in the mirror, a familiar voice spoke in his head.  
 **She’s only going out with you because she feels bad for you, you know that, right?**  
Jeremy ignored it.  
 **She never saw you as anything more than a friend. Not even when I was fully on.**  
 _Loudest one is mine_ , Jeremy thought to himself.  
 **Face it, she won’t love you the way you are. All you are is an ugly nobody loser.**  
“Loudest one is mine!” Jeremy yelled.  
“Jeremy?” his dad called from downstairs. “Are you okay?”  
“I’m fine dad!” Jeremy shouted. Taking one last look in the mirror, he headed downstairs and left to go pick up Christine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how i feel about this chapter or this fic in general but here we go.  
> Also how does one italicize something on here?

Their date was at a small restaurant in town. It was a popular spot for first dates. On the way, Christine has sung along to the Broadway radio station and Jeremy smiled so wide. Christine was perfect. She was real. She was somehow interested in Jeremy. When she first came into the car she kissed Jeremy on the cheek, which made him blush a deep red. He hoped she didn’t notice.  
They ate dinner and talked. Christine rambled excitedly about plays she had done in the past, dream roles she had, and which women she considered to be her inspirations. Jeremy talked about fun times he had with Michael in the past, how much fun he had doing the play this year, and how he had had a crush on Christine for all these years and considered himself so lucky to be going out with her at last.  
Neither of them mentioned the squip.  
At the end of the date, Jeremy and Christine walked to Jeremy’s car, and drove home smiling. When they arrived at Christine’s house, she turned to Jeremy and put her hand on his thigh.  
“I had so much fun with you tonight,” she said, and her eyes lowered to Jeremy’s lips.  
“M-Me too,” he said, and closed the gap between their faces. Christine cupped his jaw with one soft hand. Jeremy moved closer, leaning into her. At last they pulled away, and Christine opened the door.  
“Goodnight Jeremy,” she whispered.  
Jeremy drove home.  
Once he got home he texted Michael.  
Player Two: just got home from my date  
Player One: oh how’d it go  
Player Two: it was awesome. she kissed me  
Player One: that’s awesome! my boy’s finally growing up  
Player One: was it good  
Player Two: i think so  
Player One: what’s that supposed to mean  
Player Two: i don’t know, the date was awesome, I love talking to her and being with her but then she kissed me  
Player One: and?  
Player Two: and it felt like when chloe kissed me. i didn’t really feel anything  
Player One: huh. what do you think that means?  
Player Two: i don’t know. i think I still like her  
Player One: maybe you just like her as a friend  
Player Two: well i don’t know. i swallowed a goddamned supercomputer to get her to notice me. What if that was all for nothing? the squip ruined my life so I hope it was worth it  
Jeremy shut off his phone and flopped down on his bed. The squip spoke in his head again.  
 **You see Jeremy? You’re broken. You don’t feel things when girls kiss you.**  
 _Shut up_ , he thought. _Shut up._  
 **You’re a freak. A freak. A broken freak.**  
 _Shut up shut up shut up._  
He didn’t sleep well that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudo if you like this, it means a lot!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No I don’t know why my chapters are so short either sorry.

The next morning he got up and walked to school. Arriving at school, he saw Christine run up to him. 

“Jeremy! Good morning!” she chirped, kissing him on the cheek. 

“Oh hey Christine!” he said.

“I really loved our date last night. Maybe we should do something tonight?” she asked.

“Oh sure. Maybe you could come over to my house? Meet my dad?” he responded.

Christine smiled warmly at him. “I’d love to,” she said. She grabbed his hand and Jeremy immediately started to sweat.

“S-sorry,” Jeremy apologized. “My hands are sweaty.” 

“I don’t mind,” Christine told him, and they walked to math class together. 

At lunch, Jeremy looked around for Michael and he saw him sitting at the popular kids table with Rich. He walked over and sat next to Christine, who put her head on his shoulder.

“So,” Chloe Valentine said, leaning across the table to them. “Yesterday you guys had your date, right?”

Jeremy looked up. Everyone’s eyes were on him. “Um,” he said, eyes dropping to his sandwich.

“Yes, we did have a date yesterday. But that’s none of your business, Chlo,” Christine giggled, eyes twinkling.

Chloe wrinkled her nose. “Well okay. Rich!” she said, turning to the shorter boy. “A little bird told me that you and Michael are a thing now, hmmmm?” 

Rich smiled. “That I can confirm,” he said, putting his arm around Michael. Michael blushed and smiled and poked at his sushi.

Jeremy thought he’d feel happy. His best friend was finally in a relationship with someone who he loved. He was happy. Jeremy should’ve felt happy too.

Instead he felt jealousy claw at his stomach. 

He didn’t know why he felt like that. There was no reason for him to be jealous. 

**It’s because Michael likes Rich more than you. He’d rather hang out with fire boy than his best friend of 12 years. Because you hurt him.**

Jeremy figured he was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment or kudo if you liked this :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm very inconsistent with posting so I'm sorry this is so late! I'll try to be better at posting. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter

Later that day, Christine went to Jeremy’s house. They had walked there from school, and Jeremy opened the door and yelled for his dad.

“He’s probably at work,” he said, holding the door for his new girlfriend. “After you, m’lady.”

Christine giggled and stepped inside, tipping him an imaginary hat. 

They went inside and Jeremy showed her around the downstairs of his house. They went upstairs, and Jeremy was about to show her his room, but he realized that the last time he had been in there it had been a total mess, with clothes and random papers scattered everywhere. 

“Um, give me a sec,” he apologized. Christine nodded. “Where’s your bathroom?” she asked.

Jeremy pointed at it. She left, and Jeremy went into his room, taking a deep breath. 

_ Hey _ , he thought.  _ Do you only show up to insult me or can you help me with this? _

There was no answer, but Jeremy thought he heard a voice say:  **Figure it out yourself, genius.**

Jeremy sighed and began picking up clothes and shoving them in his closet. Then he sprayed the room with Febreze.

There was a knock on the door. “Can I come in now?” Christine asked.

“Yeah sure,” Jeremy answered.

Christine entered and looked around. “Your room is cool,” she said.

“Eh. It’s kinda boring,” Jeremy shrugged. 

Christine walked over to his gaming console. “You really like video games I guess.”

“You ever play?” Jeremy asked.

“No,” Christine said, frowning. “My parents think they’re bad for you.”

“Well we should change that,” Jeremy said. “C’mon. I’ll teach you how to play.”

“Okay!” Christine exclaimed.

They played Apocalypse of the Damned for a while. Christine was a fast learner, and before they knew it they had reached level two.

“That was easier than I thought,” she said.

“The levels get way harder. Me and Michael haven’t been able to pass level nine yet,” Jeremy explained.

“Mmm,” Christine nodded. “Jeremy?”

“What’s up?”

“I really love spending time with you,” she said. Jeremy reached for her face and softly kissed her. She kissed him back. Jeremy deepened the kiss, moving his hands to her back.

Christine suddenly jumped back in shock. “This feels… weird.”

“Yeah,” Jeremy agreed. 

She looked at him, surprised. “You feel it too?”

“Yeah. It just doesn’t feel right.”

“Huh,” Christine got a weird look on her face. 

“Are you okay?” Jeremy asked. 

“Yeah. I gotta go home soon. My parents will be worried,” Christine said, grabbing her backpack off the floor.

“Oh, okay. See you tomorrow?” Jeremy asked.

“Uh huh,” Christine nodded. “Bye Jeremy.”

Jeremy waved goodbye. As if on cue, the squip spoke in his mind.

**Well you really fucked that one up, didn’t you.**

_ It’s not that bad, right? _

**It is that bad. It’s worse actually.**

_ Great. That’s great. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment or kudo if you liked this! They really make my day!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short, sorry. I'll write a longer one next time, but I've been busy with school so I haven't had much time to write recently. I'll try to write more soon, but I don't have an exact idea of when.

The next day at school there was no Christine waiting at his locker. Jeremy sighed and his mood worsened when he saw Michael and Rich walking to class holding hands. Feeling like shit, Jeremy trudged off to math class.

At lunch he sat down next to Jake, who looked positively miserable. Jeremy figured it was because of his wheelchair. After the events of the play, the doctor had told Jake he would be confined to a wheelchair until his legs healed enough to switch to crutches.

When Christine entered she sat next to Brooke Lohst. Jeremy’s heart sank.

Jenna Rolan certainly noticed. “Uh oh. The lovebirds aren’t sitting next to each other. Did you two have a fight?” she said, leaning towards them.

Chloe scoffed. “These two? If they have a fight they’ll probably sing a musical number and immediately make up.”

“Probably something from Falsettos,” Brooke added.

Christine perked up. “You know Falsettos?” “Yeah, it’s my favorite musical besides Mean Girls and Heathers. My favorite character is Cordelia,” Brooke said.

“And you like the lesbians. How are we not closer?” Christine sighed.

“My favorite character is Whizzer,” Jeremy chimed in.

Brooke snorted. “Of course you like him. You’re both twinks.”

Chloe cackled. “Oh god you’re right! Jeremy is such a twink!”

Jeremy felt his face get hot. “I am not a twink! I’m not even gay!”

Brooke snickered. “Anyway, what are your opinions on Mendel? I think he’s creepy.”

“I don’t mind him,” Christine responded. “He kinda reminds me of Jeremy.”

Jeremy’s face grew even redder. First being called a twink, and then being compared to Mendel? Could this lunch get any worse?

“I just realized that I need to see Mrs. Levenson about the assignment I missed last week,” Michael said, standing up suddenly. He kissed Rich’s cheek quickly. “Bye _mahal_. I’ll see you after school.”

Jeremy’s heart sank down to his toes. Apparently it could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually like Mendel, but I feel like Brooke wouldn't like him. Comments motivate me to write so I'd appreciate them!


End file.
